All Because of a Sunburn
by leveragus
Summary: This is a small coda to the episode the Cross my Heart Job.


All Because of a Sunburn

"_OH, I didn't kill you. God killed you. I've just made sure it took." Nate warned and he took off his earpiece._

He was gluing a piece of wood, when he heard the door behind him open.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late?" He asked the brunette who came through the door. Sophie took off her jacket and placed it on the chair by the table with her bag.

"I was hoping to find you still up"

"Yes?" Nate kept working on the ship model.

"I have a favor to ask." She leaned on the desk.

"And you wanted to check on me." He finally looked up "Surprised I'm not drowning my sorrows with a bottle of scotch." He revealed her intentions.

"Actually, yes. I thought that I had to come here to pick up the pieces."

"As you can see I'm fine. I've found another way to keep my mind occupied." He kept working "Plus I've just had an interesting conversation with Chesney, and that felt good too."

"I feel replaced" she pouted "You've started spending a lot of time with your new hobby. Time that we could spend doing other things" she suggested.

"Are you jealous of a ship model?" he grinned.

"No, I'm just saying" she defended herself.

"What's the favor you came to ask?"

"Well, I've had trouble sleeping all day because my back and shoulders still hurt from the sunburn," her finger traced nervously the desk " so I need someone to rub the cream I've bought."

"You what?" he asked surprised.

"Nate, come on, it's killing me. I need something and this should help" she begged taking a bottle from her bag.

He cleaned his hands with a cloth. "Okay, take your shirt off."

"I'm not getting undressed in the kitchen!" She replied annoyed "Can't we go upstairs."

"You had no problem me undressing you in the kitchen the day before we left for Montserrat." He teased her "Neither the week before, or…"

"That was different." She stopped him "Kind in the heat of the moment."

Nate knew that his alone night was over. "Okay, go upstairs. I'll put these away and I'll be there shortly."

Five minutes later he entered his bedroom where Sophie was already lying half undressed under the covers giving him her back. If the circumstances were different, he would have found the scene very sexy. Hell, it still was sexy.

"So where's this cream" he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Sophie nodded towards his bedside table.

For the first time Nate looked at the damage the sun made and he started laughing. Her skin was really bright red.

"Are you laughing?" she asked irritated turning her head .

"No," he tried to contain his amusement. "sorry. It looks like it hurts."

"It does. A lot"

"I've told you to put some sun cream on" he applied gently the ointment.

Sophie hissed at the contact. "It's not like I had time"

"Look at the bright side, at least you won't have those bikini marks that you women always complain about"

"Seriously?"

Nate thought that it was better to shut up before he said something else stupid and continued to massage her soft skin. After a moment of silence, he couldn't resist. "Is this part of the friends with benefits package?"

"Who was I suppose to ask? Parker? Might as well ask the man who sees me naked on a regular basis"

Nate coughed embarrassed "Yeah, sure. Okay, it's all done. Do you want me to do the front side too or can you manage? I'll be happy to help" he raised his eyebrow smiling.

Sophie turned around not amused. "I can do it" and took the bottle from him.

Nate left to wash his hands."You should wait that it dries a bit before getting dressed" he shouted from the bathroom .

"You know that I'm staying here, right? There's no way I'm going home at this hour." She shouted back.

"So I gathered" He leaned against the doorway still drying his hands. "Your nightgown is in the left drawer." He went back into the bathroom.

Sophie picked up the piece of clothing and bought to her face inhaling the scent of clean.

"You've washed it?" she asked surprised.

"Well, yes I did the laundry today. There's also some of your other stuff you've left behind."

Okay, so maybe washing your partner's clothes wasn't part of the friends with benefits package but who was following the rules anymore.

"Thanks" she kissed him.

"You're welcome. Ready for bed?"

She nodded smiling.

"Please tell me we don't have to get up early tomorrow, " she looked at the clock. 1.48 am "or today."

"There's a meeting with a client, but that's in the afternoon. How does 10 o'clock sound?" he set the alarm clock, "We could have brunch at your favorite Deli."

"Perfect" she got comfy laying her head on his left shoulder bringing her left hand to rest on his chest.

Nate smiled and rested his arms around her waist being careful not to hurt her. "Good night" he gently kissed her hair.

"Night" she murmured already half asleep.


End file.
